Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: Everyone deserves a merry Christmas and Detective Lassiter is no exception.  There is one woman who will make sure he gets that and then some.
1. Marlowe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Psych but I will tell you what I do own...a pineapple (delish BTW),** **several pairs of shoes, and a awesome water bottle with butterflies on it.**

She stalked through his apartment, wearing one of his favorite shirts, taking in every detail. His place,_ their place_ she reminded herself, had changed so much since she moved in.

The apartment still had the functionality he craved but there were more feminine touches she added, some knickknacks, her shoes now lined up next to his, paintings of meadows and flowers and other touches that she knew he would never had agreed too if it had been anyone else. She smiled as she thought about him and their current situation.

They have only been "officially" dating for four months when she moved in. It's true that they saw each other each Wednesday but that was through Plexiglas and involved things like visitor hours and orange jumpsuits.

_Those six months before her release had been long but each Wednesday she could look forward to his salt n' pepper hair and goofy grin he wore while talking to her. On the day of her release he was waiting in his Crown Vic with six dozen roses. Yes six dozen roses "A dozen for each month you didn't get to enjoy their fragrance," he said. From then on she knew she was going to marry him someday and if God graced them maybe a blue eyed, dark haired little girl._

Pushing her thoughts aside she began preparing the apartment for his arrival. It was their first Christmas that they were spending together in _their_ place. She began with the bedroom placing candles on every available surface.

She moved on out to the kitchen where she busied herself with the dinner she had been cooking. Everything was almost finished except for the turkey,_ I hope it is ready in time_; she basted it one last time then headed for the shower.

**A/N: I thought it was about time for some happy Lassie stories... there are just too dang many where he loves and loses. So here is my attempt. Remember reviews are better that candied pineapple.**


	2. Carlton

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Psych or any of the characters. **

Carlton Lassiter sat at his desk typing up perhaps the billionth report of the day. He absolutely _**Despised**_ typing reports with a capital "D" and the fact that is was Christmas eve didn't help matters at all. Victoria had decided to leave him on Christmas Eve and every year since he spent that day alone or working, well except for the one year that O'Hara had invited him to spend it with her family and it did not go well to say the least.

_But this year is different, it has to be, I have Marlowe now and she is currently at home waiting for me._ This thought made him perk up a little as his finished yet another report and began the next. Wanting to be done with the day he began typing with gusto and thought about her. Before he knew it he was smiling and humming a bit.

"Detective Lassiter…"

Carlton continued to type.

"Detective Lassiter…"

Still no answer

"DETECTIVE LASSITER!"

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the Chief's voice and as he looked around the precinct he noticed that almost everyone was staring at him and a few had dropped their jaws witnessing their Head Detective _actually_ enjoying himself.

"Yes Chief Vick, what can I do for you?"

"Please come into my office I need to speak to you."

A million thoughts ran through his head at once. If it was a case then it was extremely important and if it wasn't then he was not looking forward to this talk. As he sat down in her office she sat down at her desk and smiled. _Whew it's not going to be bad then she smiled that is always a good sign._

"Detective I understand that you volunteered to work today."

"Yes Chief I did like I do every year. Is something wrong with that?"

"Well normally no, but as you can plainly see today has been uneventful and there is not much to do around the precinct, except maybe catching up on reports."

"Yes Chief that was what I was doing, is there something else that you needed me to do?"

"Detective I need to you to go home."

"Sorry Chief but it just sounded like you wanted me to go home?"

"Detec…..Carlton I need you to go home and enjoy Christmas Eve and that is an order you understand?"

Chief Vick was using her do not even think about arguing with me tone and he definitely knew better than to say anything other than to thank her.

"Yes Chief I do…Well um…Thank you Chief see you tomorrow"

Lassiter stood up to leave when Chief Vick stopped him.

"No Detective you won't because you are going to take tomorrow off too."

Carlton spun around and just gaped at Chief Vick. Knowing not to argue when she had that tone he just sputtered, "Tha…Thank you again Chief."

"Oh and Detective there is a florist still open about three blocks up that have some beautiful winter roses for sale. Just a thought"

Carlton smiled again, "Yes Chief, I will get right on that."

As Carlton left the precinct he had a noticeably light step and began to whistle. When the door closed behind him everyone, including the Chief, froze for an instant to process what they just saw. Their Head Detective had just left in a _good _mood and he was whistling! It was like witnessing well witnessing Carlton Lassiter, the man who hated Christmas Eve and everything to do with it, practically skipping out the door. Even Buzz took a minute to collect himself.

"Good for him," he said as he smiled and resumed his reports "Good for him."

**I am so freaking excited for this story it is my second and people have added it for alerts. (Fangirl Squeal) I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow but I have a Nursing Fundamental Final to study for so we will see. Reviews people are my life blood I am like Tinkerbell if you don't believe and review I will die!**


	3. Home

**So I passed my Finals (WOOHOO!) I decided to celebrate by typing up this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it yada yada wish I did blah blah blah**

Detective Lassiter stood outside his door and paused. _What if…._

_Almost a decade ago he worked yet another Christmas Eve and came home late (again). He had a dozen roses and a box of her favorite chocolates along with the gift he took great measures to pick out for her. As he walked through the door he knew something was different in the home but he wasn't quite sure what. The tree was up, decorated and the presents were under the tree. Dinner was on the table ready but Victoria was nowhere to be seen. He looked through the house becoming more and more worried but it wasn't until he noticed the note tacked to the fridge with his name scribbled with her handwriting. _

_Carlton-_

_I'm sorry. I just can't anymore. _

_-V_

_He sat down at the table and read the note over and over again gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He sat this way for almost an hour until he got up and began cleaning. He threw everything away the dinner, gifts, ornaments, light, decorations, and last but not least burned the note. As he watched the flame licked away the paper he swore to himself he would never __**EVER**__ celebrate Christmas Eve ever again and he didn't really until this year._

_This year is different Marlowe is waiting this year he would celebrate and enjoy himself dammit._ Carlton sighed and opened his door. He didn't see her anywhere, he began to look for her gently calling her name

"Marlowe, you here?"

He didn't receive an answer he swallowed deeply and made his way back into the kitchen not wanting to look for her in the bedroom. _She is always here to greet me_. It was something she had done since she first moved in she would be waiting to give him a kiss and ask him about his day. He didn't demand it or really even expected but this simple act was comforting and he loved it dearly.

He was getting lost in his thoughts when he heard the singing. He walked through the bedroom noting all the candles and made his way into the bathroom.

"I really can't staaay….."

_God she sings like an angel_

"But baby it's cold outside….."

"I simply must goooo…."

Carlton seized this opportunity to announce that he arrived home early.

"But baby it's cold outside….." he sung in his baritone voice.

Marlowe almost jumped out of her skin, yelped and promptly began to fall out of the shower.

Carlton quickly saw what was happening a grasped Marlowe before she made an uninvited meeting with the floor.

"Oh my god Marlowe I am so sorry. You okay?"

Marlowe just looked up and smiled

"I'm fine now that you are here. Speaking of which, not that I don't mind, but you told me that you wouldn't be home until late. I wanted the apartment to be ready for you and its not."

Marlowe pulled her face into a full on puppy dog pout. It wasn't something she did often but when it came to Carlton Lassiter she found out that it worked wonders.

Carlton quietly chuckled.

"You know that it is hard for me to take your seriously when you are naked, right?"

Marlowe hadn't paid attention but she was in fact, naked and her boyfriend was holding her closely so she wouldn't become off balance.

"Well then why don't you just get me settled down and I will get dressed. Shoo! Now go out to the kitchen."

Marlowe left the bathroom completely ready to get dressed in some sensible clothing to eat dinner in but she spotted the outfit she bought for the night activities. She instead put it on.

She sauntered out to the kitchen to find Carlton reading a magazine. He didn't even look up when he started talking.

"Marlowe I didn't know what to get yo….."

Carlton looked up and he just completely forgot how to talk, his brain became fuzzy, and he knew his legs wouldn't work right now if he tried. _Damn I am a lucky man._

Marlowe was wearing this lingerie thing, he guessed, was supposed to be a Mrs. Claus outfit. It was this sexy red mini dress with white trim across the top and bottom. She even adorned it with a Santa hat and strappy red pumps with white little pompoms.

"Um… Um…Um…"

"Detective if that is the most intelligent answer you can give me then I am going to put something else on."

All Carlton could do was pick up the roses he bought and show them to her.

"These are for you." He said dumfounded.

Marlowe walked over to the table and took the roses.

"Oh! Carlton they are so beautiful! I love them!"

Carlton almost lunged at her taking her hungrily into his arms, kissing her lips with bruising pressure.

Marlowe dropped the roses onto the table as Carlton picked her up bridal style, carried her into the bed room while closing the door with his foot.

**A/N: I was watching the fall finale of Psych when I watch this and may I say Lassiter looking super hot not wearing a suit. They should put him in jeans more often, just saying.**


	4. Bedroom

**Disclaimer: I own it all….What I don't ….So not cool guys, you should warn a girl next time. **

**Any hoo (not a typo, I really talk this way) here is the last chapter to a very merry Christmas for our detective.**

**Yay! For some gratuitous sex.**

Carlton gently closed the door with his foot and placed Marlowe on the bed. All the candles were now lit in the room. _How long was I reading that magazine?_

Marlowe picked up a remote and pushed some buttons on it. Carlton's Hi-Fi sprung to life and began playing smooth jazz.

Taking the music as a cue Carlton began to shrug out of his suit jacket and loosening his tie only to be stopped by Marlowe grasping it and pulling him in for a long deep kiss.

Carlton crawled onto the bed and reciprocated the kiss, underneath him Marlowe moaned of pleasure. He began to make a trail of kisses down her throat and chest stopping short of her breasts. He reached behind her and slowly unzipped the dress just far enough to free his goal. He began kissing and nibbling on her left breast leaving a wet trail to her nipple where he stopped, teasing her.

Marlowe groaned her discontent at his stopping but started working Carlton out of his clothes. _First the tie, then the jacket, and slowly unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the salt n' pepper chest hair to tangle my fingers in. _ It was Carlton's turn to moan as she did such, gently scratching the skin of his chest underneath. She met his lips with a hungry kiss allowing his tongue into her mouth when he brushed it across her lips.

Carlton broke the kiss with a gasp and began his earlier task again this time though he didn't stop at her nipple he took it into his mouth and nipped it hard enough to get a reaction. He then set to work on her right breast following the same trail he did on the left and ending it with another nip. He slowly began to ease the dress off her body marveling at every curve and the softness of her skin. She looked at him with half open eyes and smiled. He then started kissing every inch of her stomach and hips.

Marlowe ran her fingers through his hair while he was kissing her skin almost shuddering with every touch of his lips. He then looked up from his place and smiled while he removed the rest of her dress and threw it on the floor. He then gently slid his finger into her wetness enjoying the feel of her response to him. Teasing her Carlton rubbed his thumb against her clitoris while working his other hand to cause just the right amount of friction to make her gasp and moan deep within her throat.

Carlton enjoyed teasing Marlowe immensely but he didn't want to send her over the edge, not quite yet. He stopped and removed his finger wet from her core. He stood up on the side of the bed and could feel the strain in his pants wanting to be released and as if reading his mind she did just that unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants letting them drop to his ankles she then slipped her hands under the waist band of his boxers and slid those down around his legs as well. Carlton then kicked the articles away from his feet along with his shoes into the pile of their clothes. He barely had time to finish when Marlowe began sliding her nails up his length scratching it with just enough pressure to elicit and very deep, very long moan from the detective. She didn't stop stroking him till Carlton broke the friction.

"I need you now," he whispered the need in his voice breaking through.

Marlowe slid further onto the bed while Carlton followed her path hovering above her. She pulled him into another deep kiss. He then slid his length into her very wet core receiving a very loud gasp from her. She rocked her hips in motion with his to maximize the amount of friction between the two. He continued to kiss and nip every inch of exposed skin his mouth could reach during their rhythm.

Before long the rhythm became more intense, stronger, and more erratic. Carlton could feel himself at the edge holding himself at bay till she was ready.

"Harder!" she almost cried

Carlton gladly accepted her request increasing the power of each thrust until she screamed his name when she finally let herself go. He took this as his cue to let himself go over the edge moaning her name into her neck at his release.

They lay on the bed surrounded by candles just holding each other close and smiling. Marlowe was the first to break the silence.

"I love you, Carlton."

"I love you too, Marlowe." He smiled at her, and then "What's burning?"

Marlowe jumped up from the bed threw on his sweatshirt from the dresser and screamed

"OhMyGod! The turkey!"

He jumped up to and quickly put on his robe joining her in the kitchen. Smoke was pouring out of the stove and he grabbed the fire extinguisher and just as she opened the stove he put the extinguisher to work putting out the extremely burnt turkey.

Marlowe almost started to cry when she saw the blackened turkey.

"I wanted everything to be perfect but now dinner is cold and I went all Cajun on the turkey"

All Carlton could do was laugh and pull her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"It is perfect you are here with me what more could I ask for?"

"Well I can think of one thing." She said as she walked over to the tree and pulling a package out from underneath it. Handing it to him she smiled

"Open it."

Carlton did and almost couldn't believe his eyes in a beautiful display case sat an 1851 Colt Navy Revolver in excellent condition. For the second time that night he was speechless as he opened the case and studied the gun with a critical eye.

"H-How did you…"

"I have a friend who is a dealer of these things and since you have insisted on paying my bills I have been able to save all the money I have been earning doing odd jobs for almost a year. Do you like it?"

" Like it, Marlowe I love it!" He swept her up into a kiss and just as quickly went to the tree to get her gift.

She tore into it quickly and gasped when she saw the glitter of a bracelet that matched her unique necklace perfectly.

"Carlton! I love it! Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"How can I ever thank you enough for this beautiful addition to my collection?"

"Oh I can think of one thing…" She said quietly as she grasped his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Just as the door closed Marlowe had one more thing to say…

"Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter."

**There you go a little smut, humor and sweetness all wrapped into one chapter. Tell me how you liked it please. **


End file.
